Una Noche con My Little Pony
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: ¿Ya conoces al elenco de tu serie preferida? ¡¿No!, entonces ¿Qué rayos estas esperando? Nuestro títere favorito nos mostrara uno a uno al elenco de MLP FIM, pero lo más impórtate de la entrevista… "La Salsa de Christopher Cane aloca mi boca".


**Hey hola ^^**

**Soy yo Sonic-Rainbow, y hoy les traigo un nuevo fic que espero y les agrade mucho.**

**Summary: **_¿Ya conoces al elenco de tu serie preferida? ¡¿No?!, entonces ¿Qué rayos estas esperando? Nuestro títere favorito nos mostrara uno a uno al elenco de MLP FIM, pero lo más impórtate de la entrevista… "La Salsa de Christopher Cane aloca mi boca". _

**Creo que al leer el summary ya sabes de que se tratara xD, bueno a leer!**

* * *

**Descarto MLP FIM no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hasbro y/o Lauren Faust**

**El fabuloso Christopher Cane (Rex) no me pertenece, le pertenece a ****Dan Schneider.**

* * *

_Bloopers: My Little Pony _

_._

_._

_Invitada De Hoy: Applejack_

_*Aplausos del público*_

**Rex: -**Hola a todos, soy yo su amigo Christopher Cane, mejor conocido por interpretar a Rex en la serie esa Victorious- dijo Chris sentado en su sillón rojo y con su vaso de jugo de manzana en la mano izquierda, -Hoy no estoy interpretando mi fabuloso papel, ni entrevisto a mis compañeros y ni hablar de esa serie que amm no recuerdo, ¿cómo se llama?-

_-¡Carly-_

**Rex: -**Aja eso ¡Carly, de nada Lucia, bueno en que me quede… oh si, hoy entrevistaremos y veremos los vergonzosos Bloopers de la serie My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, nuestra primer invitada, la pony en la que más puedes confiar, la pony con la que siempre puedes contar, amigos denle un fuerte aplauso a Applejack-

_*Aplausos*_

**Applejack: **-Hola a todos, muchas gracias Chris, en un honor estar aquí- dijo con su típico acento sureño

**Rex: **-Primero que nada para ti soy Christopher Cane, y en segunda yo no te invite, te invito Lucia, la loca que escribe esto y la que en este fic habla _así ok_, si fuera por mi estaría en Hawái disfrutando del mar y tomando agua de un coco, rodeado de chiquitas de Northridge -

_-Te estoy pagando-_

**Rex: **-Claro que no, estoy aquí cumpliendo con mi servicio comunitario, pero bueno cuéntanos sobre ti Applejack-

**Applejack: **-Está bien ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?-

**Rex: **-¿Te gusta la salsa?-

**Applejack: **-¿Perdón?, creo que no entendí la pregunta- dijo confundida la pony

**Rex: -**Ya sabes la salsa, yo soy dueño de una marca de salsa, ¡Salsa!-

_Tras bambalinas unos hombres se movían buscando una botella salsa, un asistente la encontró y se le dio a Applejack en las patas._

**Rex: -**Ahora voltea a la cámara y di "La salta de Christopher Cane aloca mi boca"-

Applejack voltea hacia la cámara algo confusa –La salsa de Christopher Cane… ¿aloca mi boca?-

**Rex: **-¡Salsa!-

_El mismo hombre le quita la salsa a Applejack y sale del foro._

**Rex: **-Bien ahora cuéntanos sobre ti-

**Applejack: **-Oh muy bien, pues am vivo en una Granja, soy muy buena cosechando manzanas, bueno eso lo sabes por mi Cutie Mark, soy la mediana de la familia ya que tengo una hermana menor y un hermano…. mayor- dejo de hablar pues miro que Christopher la miraba fríamente, -¿Qué pasa?-

**Rex: **Soy esto, yo soy así, tengo esto, ¿solo hablas de ti? Por dios, ¿Qué hay de los demás?, sabes para ser el elemento Honestidad creo que lo único honesto que dices es sobre ti-

**Applejack: -**¿Pero tú me pediste que hablara de mí?- dijo algo enfadada

**Rex: -**Claro culpa al títere de tu egoísmo y tu alto ego- dijo indignado

**Applejack: -**Escuche que tu odias que te dijeran así- dijo confusa y molesta

**Rex: -**Que importa si yo lo digo, sabes ya me canse, pasemos a tus Bloopers-

**Applejack: -**Si, esto se estaba volviendo algo incómodo –

**Rex: **-Aja si, incomodo, intenta tener una conversación con un caballo parlante-

* * *

**Bloopers Applejack: **La mejor Noche de Todas

(Writer: Amy Keating Rogers)

_Escena donde Pinkie le pregunta a Spike que está haciendo Twilight._

**Rarity: **-¿Dónde están las demás? Se hace tarde- pregunto apareciendo Rarity

**Applejack: -**Ya llegamos- dijo apareciendo junto al resto de las demás ponis

_-Applejack debes decir "Detén tus caballos niña ya llegamos" – dijo Amy_

**Applejack: -**Lo siento, lo siento, repitamos la escena-

* * *

**Bloopers Applejack: **Una Noche Dificil

(Writer: Charlotte Fullerton)

_Escena donde Rarity y Applejack corren huyendo de la tormenta hacia la casa de Twilight_.

**Applejack: -**…. lo siento se me olvido el dialogo- dijo mientras se detenía en la puerta

_-¡Corte!, alguien le puede entregarle el guion- dijo frotándose la frente Charlotte dando una pequeña risita_

* * *

**Bloopers Applejack: **La misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora

(Writer: Merriwether Williams)

_Escena donde están en la Pastelería platicando, mientras Dash se queja. _

**Rarity: **-… En mi opinión es la heroína de la moda- dijo alardeando

**Applejack:** -Y ella es molesta y humilde….-

_-¡Corte!, ¿enserio Applejack?- se quejó Merry_

**Applejack: **-Lo siento confundí las palabras- dijo sonrojada

_-Descanse cinco minutos, para la próxima intenta no confundir las palabras- dijo tomando un sorbo de una taza de café._

* * *

**Bloopers Applejack: **La Crema y Nata

(Writer: Meghan McCarthy)

_Escena donde Rarity acababa de desmayarse por la impresión de ver a sus 5 amigas en Canterlot._

**Pinkie Pie: **-Hola otra vez-

**Rarity: -**¿Están..?, ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo llegaron?- dijo alarmada y algo nerviosa

**Fluttershy: -**Escúchenla esta tan emocionada por vernos, que no puede hablar-

**Applejack: -**Esa es mi línea-dijo riéndose AJ

**Fluttershy: **-¿Enserio?-

_-Si Fluttershy, esa es la línea de Applejack- dijo entre risas Meghan_

**Fluttershy: **-Lo siento-

-Jajaja- se escuchó la risa de todas las ponis

**Applejack: **Bien pero que esto aparezca en los Bloopers de ella-

* * *

**Bloopers Applejack: **El Cuarto Poder de Poniville (Poniville Confidencial)

(Writer: MA Lanson)

_Escena donde Applejack les muestra a las demás el periódico._

**Applejack: **-Applejack, dormida en el trabajo…- dijo mostrando su imagen donde duerme, -¡Pueden creerlo!, y esta escuchen…- dijo dando la vuelta a la hoja, -¡¿Qué oculta Big Macintosh?! *risita* ¿Quién se cree que es esa Gaby Gonms? *risita*- dijo riendo

_-¿Ahora de que te ríes?- pregunto humorista Lanson_

**Applejack: -**Jajá no pude evitarlo, esta imagen es graciosa-

_-¡Corte!- dijo riendo Lanson_

* * *

**Bloopers Applejack: **Solo para Compañeros

(Writer: Corey Powell)

_Escena donde Applejack y las demás llegan a la Biblioteca a dejarle las mascotas a Spike. _

**Spike: -**Mil quilates de pura deliciosura- dijo cantando mientras leía un libro de cocina y con su cola jugaba con una taza graduada con 5 gemas.

_En eso AJ, Rarity y Pinkie entran por la puerta._

**Applejack: **-Parece que tienes un día normal cuidando mascotas Spike, serias capaz de pasar un rato jugando con Winona cuando quiera ¿quieres?- dijo mientras le frotaba la cabeza, -Él tiene a ponerse un poco salvaje si no hace su ejercicio-

_-¡Corte!_

**Applejack: -**¿ahora qué?-

_-Ella Applejack, es ella, Winona es hembra-_

**Applejack: **-¿Dije el?- pregunto avergonzada

_-Si Applejack dijiste "el"- dijo riéndose Corey_

**Applejack: **-Lo siento, repitamos la escena-

_´´"Solo Para Compañeros", toma 2´´_

* * *

Bloopers** Applejack: **Reunión Familiar de los Apple

(Writer: Cindy Morrow)

_Inicio del capítulo, cuando Applejack encuéntrala caja y se lanza a la abuela Smith. _

**Applejack: **-¡Los encontré!- dijo aventando la caja que cayo tirando todo lo de adentro.

_-¡Corte!, esta vez hazlo con más cuidado Applejack- _

_´´"Reunión Familiar de los Apple", toma 2´´ _

**Applejack: **-¡Los encontré!- dijo lanzando la caja que casi cae encima de la abuela Smith.

**Smith: **-¡Ten más cuidado donde lanzas esa caja jovencita!- dijo enojada

**Applejack: -**Lo siento intentémoslo otra vez-

* * *

**De vuelta al foro**

**Applejack: **-Vaya fue divertido volver a recordar- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad, -¿No lo crees?-

**Rex: **-Ahora una pregunta del publico..- dijo sacando su PeraPad!, -Esta pregunta la hace una tal "Sonic-Rainbow", ¿Es cierto que tienes una relacion con Rainbow Dash?-

**Applejack: -**¡¿Que pregunta?!, por su puesto que ¡No!- dijo roja y muy enojada

**Rex: -... **Como que te vas yendo ¿no?- dijo sin rodeos

_Applejack se para de su asiento algo confundida y se va del foro._

**Rex: **-Vaya ¿quién era esa?, a quien le importa. Bueno amigos esto fue todo por hoy, les adelanto que para la próxima estará con nosotros al elemento Bondad, ¿Quién es esa?-

_- Fluttershy-_

**Rex: **-Uhm la pegaso, bien amigos me despido, ahora como diría mi contraparte Robbie (Matt Bennett) "_Que más Hay"_, hasta la próxima emisión de Bloopers-

_*Aplausos del público*_

* * *

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan críticas (constructivas o no constructivas) comentarios y sugerencias. **

_¿Quieres preguntarle algo a Fluttershy como yo le pregunte a AJ? ¡Si!, entonces enviame un m.p diciendome que pregunta le harias a Fluttershy._

**Gracias por leer. Oh y la frase **_"Que Mas Hay" _**es el eslogan del capítulo Robaraczzi. **

**¡Nos leemos Luego!**

Sonic-Rainbow


End file.
